Mikan Tsumiki
Mikan Tsumiki (in Japanese: 罪木 蜜柑, Tsumiki Mikan) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. She is also the culprit of its third chapter, being responsible for the murder of Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji. She is a minor antagonist and anti-hero of the series. Mikan has the title of Ultimate Nurse (in Japanese: 超高校級の「保健委員, chō kōkō kyū no "hoken iin" lit. Super High School Level Health Committee Member). She is voiced by Ai Kayano in the Japanese dubbed version, and by Stephenie Sheh in the English dubbed version, the former whom also voiced Mana Ouma. Biography In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, Mikan is a student of Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Among the members of the Remnants of Despair, excluding Izuru Kamukura, she is the first to fall into despair after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and becoming a part of Ultimate Despair. Following the fall of Hope's Peak and the beginning of The Tragedy, Mikan joined the rest of Ultimate Despair in spreading chaos across the ruined world. She was eventually apprehended by the Future Foundation and put into the Neo World Program for rehabilitation. After catching Despair Disease in Chapter 3 and regaining her school memories in Danganronpa 2, Mikan set up a plan to murder Ibuki Mioda, who also contracted Despair Disease, but ended up murdering both Ibuki and Hiyoko Saionji after the latter witnessed her attempt to murder Ibuki. After she confessed that she had murdered for the sake of “her beloved”, Monokuma dragged her to her execution. However, due to this happening in the Neo World Program, her physical body remained in a comatose state following the end of the simulation. The illusory Mikan appeared in the 30-minutes long OVA titled Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's world. Mikan later awakens from her coma and together with her classmates helps the Future Foundation in stopping Ryota Mitarai from brainwashing the world with his Hope Video. With the other awakened Remnants of Despair, Mikan decides to atone for her sins as the former member of Ultimate Despair. Personality Mikan suffers from extremely low self-esteem as a result of severe abuse and bullying. She is easily intimidated, cries easily, apologizes a lot, and stutters over words. She constantly worries about bothering, boring, or offending others, even going as far to ask Hajime Hinata whether it would be alright to remember his name during her introduction. She is very skilled at reading people's faces, but she overanalyzes them and is quick to conclude that she is disliked by those around her. Her fragile personality makes her an easy target for Hiyoko Saionji's cruelty. Mikan is also ridiculously clumsy and often ends up in embarrassing and revealing poses, leading her to apologize profusely (It is heavily implied that she exaggerates her clumsiness on purpose to gain sympathy or attention). She frequently offers to allow others to beat, strip or do other bad things to her so that they won't hate her, as she believes it's better to be treated badly than ignored. She thinks that people who don't bully her don't care about her existence at all and she is sometimes confused when others are kind to her. Despite this, she can become very attached to those who treat her kindly, such as Hajime and her beloved, developing a love like and pathological relationship with the latter. .]] During the Chapter 3, Mikan recovers her memories, causing her to turn back into an Ultimate Despair, with a drastic personality shift. She becomes angry, manipulative and dangerous. She is bitter and clearly aware of her maltreatment, blaming other people for her change in personality and transition to Despair. Unlike before, she calls the others out on it - even those who defended her, angrily asking why everyone always hates and bullies her. During the trial, she turns increasingly unstable and repeatedly asks to be forgiven in a way that resembles a mantra, but also sinisterly denies her charges and angrily pulls her hair. She claims that her motive for murder was simply love and she doesn't care about anyone or anything but her beloved one, as she believes that her beloved one is the only one who loves and accepts her. Mikan adapts quickly to her environment through altering aspects of her personality to suit what she had projected as their thoughts. However, before the memory recovery, Mikan was primarily self-effacing for the benefit of others and to reduce conflict; after the disease, she is cunning and deceptive in order to preserve herself, even at the cost of the others' lives. Mikan's violent and sadistic side is present in her non-despair state, as well, though it is much more hidden. During the second trial, she mentions that she finds a quick desire to kill quite understandable. In Island Mode, she mentions that she enjoys horror movies because of all the blood and helpless people. During Chapter 2, she has a short angry outburst out of nowhere, and she claims that she says "weird things" when she's nervous. She has a disturbing liking for syringes and shots, and repeatedly offers them to Hajime when she gains access to the Pharmacy, and even chases him around with a syringe in one of her Free-Time Events. She is also mentioned to creepily stare at Hajime and he sometimes had a feeling that she is forever watching him from somewhere. Mikan became a nurse so she could have power and control over sick and injured people. In her Island Mode ending, she openly contemplates rendering Hajime an invalid so he can stay with her forever. However, he convinces her that he'll stay regardless, so she doesn't need to do that.. After awakening from her coma, Mikan reverts to her original personality, and Junko's brainwashing was undone. She is shown to feel guilty for her actions as an Ultimate Despair, and decides to atone along with her other classmates. Trivia *While her title in the official English translation is "Ultimate Nurse", Mikan's original title is "Ultimate Health Committee Member". The "health committee" or "health and hygiene committee" (since 保健 hoken means both "health preservation" and "hygiene"), is a common student committee in Japanese high schools with the duty of preparing and administering first aid during school events, monitoring the school's state of sanitation and promoting health-preserving behavior. *Mikan's birthday is May 12. **Also, May 12 coincides with International Nurses' Day. *There is a strong possibility that Mikan suffers from dependent personality disorder, as she fits nearly all of the symptoms. However, there is a chance Mikan also has social anxiety disorder, because of stuttering in speech, nervousness in social interaction, fear of bothering, boring, or offending others, and she is easily upset. Navigation Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dissociative Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Perverts Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Game Bosses Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Danganronpa Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Protective Category:Chaotic Neutral